2010 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season
2010 was an active year for Hurricanes on the DK Basin. Arthur Late January hurricane. Arthur formed from a cluster of thunderstorms in the South Delkraneiysia Sea. Arthur was long lived, traveling into cooler waters after a week in the sea. Arthur made huge waves along the shore of DK and A'Lacaicos. Arthur moved west very slowly, and continued to produce high surf for several days. Thus, most beaches were closed during the week that Arthur was brewing. The storm achieved a 75-80mph peak intensity southwest of Orlando. After this, Arthur slowly weakened until it made landfall by Broviks, and then Styrilyx. Only a day of rain and wind were observed. Nothing more than a few trees down and wire poles messed up. Then when Arthur went into the ocean, it rapidly dissipated over cold waters and high sheer. Brittany Brittany was a severe tropical storm that formed just off the coast of Delcore City. Brittany stayed offshore, which brought in very high tide to the city. with only 50mph winds, the damage from the storm was minimal. The storm made landfall just north of where it formed, and only flooded some streets and parks in Boston. Only 17000 people lost power from the storm, as there was some gusty winds associated with the storm. Christer Another small storm, this one being much farther north then the last two. Christer formed up in west of the Auro Bay. The storm wandered towards the north, pretty slow, around 12miles per hour. Christer forced up some very high surf, which flooded some streets and beaches by the shore. Christer formed and maintained a 50 mile or so distance from land. This was close enough that the shore saw the dark clouds, the lightning, and some of its wind. You could feel Christer's cold maritime touch, and some rain did fall. Other than some periods of heav rain and wind on the shore, the impact from the storm was limited. Christer was the 2nd storm to form at the end of March. Dalilah Dalilah was an epic April storm reaching Category 2 strength. The storm formed in the South Delkraneiysia sea, which was the first considerable hurricane of the 2010 year. Dalilah formed in the Baker Cove, off the coast of New York. The storm barley moved. during the past 3 days, Dalilah stayed mainly still. Since waters were just warming up, Dalilah started to strengthen, and peaked on day 2 as a strong Cat 2 storm. The peak was brief, and the storm quickly weakened as it went into colder waters of the northern section of Baker Cove. An estimate of only a few million in damages was mentioned, and nobody was injured. 'Elliott ' Elliott was a major hurricane on the DK basin in April of 2010. Elliott was an oceanic storm. The storm formed way out in the Morthian Ocean on April 29th. As the month of May was starting, Elliott began rapidly intensifying over the warming ocean. Elliott marked the first major hurricane. It peaked at 130mph. It was over 500 miles out to sea. Therefore, there was little or no effects on land. Elliott dissipated in the open ocean, far from land. Fredrick Fredrick was a severe South Delkraneiysia Sea Storm. Fredrick formed right over the Marriquita peninsula. the storm became a tropical storm just west of Santa Quilla. Eventually closer to Heicantha, the storm started firing up, and became a hurricane. At this time Gladys was starting to form. Forming Gladys pushed Fredrick northwards. Fredrick peaked with 110mph before making landfall near Winona. Fredrick peaked in the Baker Cove, Just outside of Venice. Fredrick, only with 100mph, still did considerable damage. Power was out for weeks. Many trees and wire poles came down or were damaged. Three mobile homes were flipped over, and some houses sustained minor damage. Other than that the damage was minor. 'Gladys ' Now Gladys was one epic storm. A very powerful South Delkraneiysia sea storm. One of the strongest in history. Gladys formed just northwest of Campion. When Gladys formed, it sent Fredrick into the Baker Cove. This was as Gladys was rapidly deepening. The convection was spreading out. The pressure was also significantly dropping. The storm headed north a little closer to Auridon, before heading west. Gladys was only 75 miles from Auridon, Which was the city's closest encounter with a tropical cyclone. Gladys moving southwest just spared the rainforest. At that point Gladys had become a C2 storm. Gladys then crossed land to go to the Great Delkraneiysia Reef. While crossing, the storm did considerable damage to almost everything in sight. Thankfully nobody died, but 37 were hospitalized. A day later, Gladys was in the reef. Water here is much warmer, therefore the storm rapidly re-intensified. It went from a weakened C1 storm to C4 in just a day. Gladys peaked with a D5 strength Cat 4. Gladys peaked just outside of Delcore City, about 90 miles away. Gladys brought in heavy downpours and gusty tropical storm force winds. This did a number on the power grid, and many structures. 4 tornadoes popped up, which caused the majority of the damage. Over 80 million in damages was lost. 6 people died on the coast from the tides Gladys caused. Storm surge blasted through many beach structures, and swept away several homes and businesses. Many of the beach buildings needed complete repair. Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:DK Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Past Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones